DIE LEGENDE DES HILIANISCHEN REICHES
by Matorif
Summary: EINE STORY AUS DER ANIMEWELT: NGE,KENSHIN, TENCHI MUYO, RAYEARTH und so manche mehr! Lest das erste Kapitel, vielleicht gefählt es euch :-)


Story von Matorif  
  
Charakter aus der Animewelt: Kenshin, Evangelion, Rayearth, Tenchi Muyo und  
viele andere mehr.  
  
Alterbeschränkung: Unbeschränkt , wird aber Kapitel haben die es andeuten.  
  
Sind aber zu gut: 80% Charakteren aus Kenshin!  
  
E-Mail: le_pianist@yahoo.de (Für Rückmeldungen währ ich mehr als Dankbar) (  
  
Prolog:  
  
Die Geschichte spielt im Jahre 2134 statt. Der junger Seta beginnt seine Studien in Wellington, eine Stadt in Colorado. Seine Ankunft verläuft anders als geplant. Seta ist ein besonderer Mensch und wird später in Plänen verwickelt von wo es kein zurück mehr gibt. Er wird von zwei Organisationen verfolg. Der Grund kennt er nicht. Er gewinnt neue Freunde die ihm zur Seite stehen. Später, während einer Flucht, beginnt Seta einzusehen was er in Wirklichkeit ist den seine Kräfte beweißen das er die nötigen Antworten nicht auf der Erde zu finden sind. Seine Suche nach seinem Ursprung führt ihn weit weg in das Reich Hilian wo sein Schicksaal in Erscheinung tritt.  
  
Für Anime-Fantasy-Fans, eine, hoffentlich gute Story. Ich hoffe das es euch  
gefällt. Enthaltet so alles. (Ja, alles!! ()  
  
So viel spass.....  
  
Kapitel 1 "Sojiro Hyryl Seta"  
  
Part I "Das Jahr 2134"  
  
Es war Sommer und ein ziemlich heißer Nachmittag. Der Himmel war Wolkenfrei und die Sonne machte dem Erdboden das Leben schwer. Es ist wichtig zu erwähnen das wir das Jahr 2134 schreiben. Genau 20 Jahren nach dem 3. Weltkrieg dessen Opferzahl bei über anderthalb Milliarden lag. Über ein sechstel der Weltbevölkerung erlag im kalten Krieg. Die meisten Großstädten der Welt lagen in Schutt und Asche. Besonders hart getroffen war Europa auf dessen Kontinent zwei nukleare Bomben fielen. Nach dem Krieg herrschte die reinste Anarchie und keine Sicherheit war vorhanden, für niemanden. In den Städten bildeten sich Gangs die nach Lust und Laune für Unheil sorgten. Es gab aber auch Orte wo man sicher war wie San Fransisco, Tokyo, Peking und andere Städten die den Krieg ziemlich gut überstanden hatten. Heute, 20 Jahren später, hatte sich das ganze ein wenig beruhigt und es sah so aus als würden bessere Zeiten aufbrechen. Die Erde hatte sich verändert. Aus Furcht vor einer vernichtende Zerstörung, beschlossen alle Länder die Abschaffung der Atomwaffe. Die Ursache des Krieges blieb bis Heute ungeklärt. Gerüchte zu folge aber seien die Amerikaner und die Italiener Schuld daran gewesen. Andere Gerüchte aber deuteten das Gegenteil aber was spielt das schon für eine Rolle bei einem Verlust von über 1½ Milliarden Menschen?  
  
An diesem Nachmittag, auf der Autobahn Richtung Colorado, saßen Soijiro Seta (KENSHIN) und sein älterer Freund Kaji Royiu (NGE), in einen nagelneuen, silberglänzenden Porsche. Kaji, am Lenkrad, war ein 28 jähriger Mann mit langen, dunkelbraunen Haaren und in schwarze Kurzhose und weißes T- Shirt gekleidet. Noch dazu trug er eine schwarze, coole Sonnebrille und gab so richtig Gas. Es gefiel ihm mit dem Porsche auf gut 240 km/h zu beschleunigen. Neben ihn saß ein jüngerer Mann der in schwarze Jeans und mit einem weißen, kurzärmligen Hemd, gekleidet war. Er trug keine Brille und war kein Raucher wie Kaji. Nein, Soijiro Seta war ganz anders und ein junger Mann von besonderer Art. Er war 19 Jahren alt, etwa 1,75 groß, knabenhaftschlank und bestens proportioniert. Hatte schwarze Haare und tiefblaue Augen. Er trank kein Alkohol noch sonst irgendwelche Getränke außer Wasser und Fruchtsäfte. Ass am liebsten Asiatisch und liebte es ein Buch in aller Ruhe zu lesen und dabei Haselnüsse zu kauen. Soijiro war sehr gut erzogenen und legte viel Wert auf die Finessen eines Genthelmen. Er stammt aus Japan und hatte dort Jahrelang in einen Dojo die Schwertkunst erlernt doch er studierte auch und Heute, den 23. Juni 2134, würde er in der Universität Origin in Colorado studieren.  
  
In der Schwertkunst hatte er bereits im seiner Kindheit ein enormes Niveau erreicht und sein Meister und zugleich Vater, hielt Soijiro für keinen gewöhnlichen Jungen und das war durch aus verständlich den Soijiro besaß etwas was kein anderer besaß. Ein Gabe die nie zuvor unter den Menschen hervorgekommen war. Er besaß über Kräfte die den Verstand eines jeden Forschers übertraf und aus diesen Gründen behielten es Soijiro und sein Meister geheim. Von seinen Eltern wusste Soijiro nichts. Er hatte sie nie kennen gelernt. Er erinnerte sich als er mitten in einer Gasse erwachte. Er war gerade mal sechs Jahren alt. Das schlimmste war das er sich an nichts erinnerte. Regen prasselte auf ihn und er war allein. Verwirrt irrte er umher als sein zukünftiger Meister aufkreuzte und ihn aufnahm. Von ihm erhielt er den Namen Soijiro Hyryl Seta.  
  
Soijiro lebte seitdem bei Meister Lee Fong und erlernte die Schwerkunst. Von seinem Meister hatte er nie erfahren das er bereits im alter von dreizehn der bester Schwertkämpfer in der Geschichte geworden war. Sein Meister erinnerte sich genau an dem Tag als er nach einem langen Einkauf nach Hause angekommen war und Soijiro beim spielen, mit einer scharfen Katana, sah. Beindruck war er den Soijiro hielt das Schwert richtig und die Schläge mit denen er gegen dem Baumstamm schlug, die außergewöhnlich kräftig waren und noch erstaunlicher, kontrolliert und präzisiert, zeigten eindeutig das er enormes Talent hatte. Aber das allein konnte es nicht sein was diesen Jungen dazu brachte so perfekt zu schlagen. Eine lange Zeit beobachtete er Soijiro beim Spielen ohne das dieser es merkte und dann, plötzlich wie aus dem nichts, während Soijiro laut aufjubelnd und mit aller Kraft einen wagrechten Schlag gegen dem Stamm ausführte, donnerte es im Dojo und Fong verspürte auf einmal eine so starke Aura die ihn beinahe weggepustet hätte doch was ihm endgültig erlahmen lies, war das Soijiro den Stamm enthaupt hatte. Seine Einkäufe lies er fallen und trat auf Soijiro zu der seinen Meister mit verängstigten Augen anblickte. Er dachte wohl das sein Meister ihn beschimpfen würde weil er den Stamm kaputt gemacht hatte. Fong sah Soijiro mit ersten Gesicht an und nahm in die Katana aus der Hand und befahl ihn in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Der sechs jähriger Soijiro huschte schnell in sein Zimmer und vergrub sich unter der Decke.  
  
Fong aber hatte nicht die Absicht Soijiro zu bestrafen denn im Moment war er verwirrt und wie vom Donner gerührt. Wie war es möglich? Wie war es möglich das ein sechsjähriger Knabe so etwas anrichten konnte? Die Wände des Dojos hatten einpaar Kratzer abbekommen und die Vase auf einem kleinen Tisch an der Ecke war zersprungen. Soijiro hatte den Stamm mit einen Hieb durchgetrennt. Als Fong aber den Stamm wieder aufsetzte, weiteten sich seine Augen aus. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste träumen. Das war.... ein Umkehrschnitt. Der Schnittrand war unbeschädigt, so das man den Schnitt, wenn man es wieder zusammensetzte, nicht sehen konnte. Um einen solchen Schnitt zu erlangen benötigt man sehr viel Erfahrung und nicht zuletzt Talent. Es gab nur sehr wenige Schwertkämpfer sie so einen Schnitt beherrschten. Fong, begab sich ins Meditationsraum und meditierte die ganze Nacht hindurch um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Eines aber war ihm klar. Dieser junge würde die Schwertkunst erlernen.  
  
~~~~oo@@~~~~@@oo~~~~  
  
"Seta?.......... SETA?!!!" sagte Kaji laut und weckte Soijiro aus seinen Gedanken. "Äh... was?" fragte Soijiro verwirrt. "Schau. Wir fahren 243." "Oh, Toll!" antwortete Soijiro und schaute aus dem Fenster. Seine Haare flatterten wild. "Willst du ne Cola?" fragte Kaji. "Nein Danke. Du weißt das ich so etwas nicht trinke." Erklärte Soijiro mit einem Ton der eindeutig zeigte das er es Kaji schon hundertmal gesagt hatte. "Du wirst sehen. Die Schule wird dir gefallen. Außerdem kenne ich dort einpaar super Lokale und dein Wohnhaus liegt gerade neben der Schule." "Das ist gut." Antwortete Soijiro kurz. "Hm, nicht sehr gesprächlich Heute, was? Liegt es daran das du dir Sorgen darüber machst das die Studentinnen über dich herfallen werden wie in Japan?" "Was? Natürlich nicht. Es währe eine willkommene Abwechslung wenn sie das nicht tun würden." Sagte Soijiro und lächelte. Ja, damit hatte er oft genug zu tun gehabt. "Du lügst! Du würdest dich darüber sehr freuen. Du kannst es nicht mehr erwarten das sich über dich herfallen." Sagte Kaji. "Ist nicht war. Was weißt du schon?" "Ne menge. Da gab es diese Ling Chang. Sie hat versucht..." "Das reicht jetzt Kaji. Ling Chang war nie meine Freundin. Sie ist mit dieser Bestie namens Mamuro durchgebrannt!" "Und was war dann dieser Kuss?" "Kuss? Wir haben uns nie geküsst." Protestierte Soijiro und Kaji lachte. "Schon gut. Dich kann man so leicht ärgern. Das find ich gut!" "Pass lieber auf sonst bekommst du die scharfe Seite meines Schwertes zu spüren." Drohte Soijiro. "Schon Gut! Ich entschuldige mich." Sagte Kaji und konzentrierte sich wieder aufs fahren. "Ja, seine Klinge." Ging ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Eine Stunde später, sie hatten die endlose Strecke durch das Land hinter sich gebracht, erreichten sie die Stadt Wellington. Es handelte sich um eine kleine Stadt mit nur "12'000" Einwohner. Die Stadt besaß alles. Theater, Kinos, Museen und die Universität in der Soijiro studieren würde. Bevor sie in die Stadt einfuhren, drosselte Kaji das Tempo und verlies die Autobahn. Nach einer fünfzehnminütige Suchen, erreichten sie die Universität. Es handelte sich um ein großes Gebäude das von einen großen Garten umringt war. Flankiert war die Schule von einer Turnhalle, einen Pavillons und die Schlafzimmer für die Studenten. Dort hausten sowohl die Damen wie die Herren. Die Universität machte einen guten Eindruck wenn man sie sah. Draußen standen duzende von Studenten die miteinander plauderten. Andere waren wie Soijiro gerade angekommen und hielten ihr Gepäck bei sich. Kaji brachte den Porsche zum halt. "So, da währen wir. Hier, der Schlüssel für deine Wohnung, du findest sie auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes. Also, oh ja. Ganz vergessen ich Dusel... siehst du den Wagen dort?" "Welches denn? Du meist der Porsche wie deins?" "Genau.. hier, die Schlüssel. Der Wagen gehört jetzt dir. Stell keine Fragen. Es ist ein Geschenk. Du weißt wofür und noch etwas; Seih auf der Hut. Die Beziehung zwischen der Vereinigten Staaten und Japan steht schlecht und es gibt sogar solche die alles tun würden um es den Japaner zu zeigen." "Verstanden und Danke." Sagte Soijiro und hätte am liebsten Fragen gestellt doch er stieg aus und klappte seinen Sitzt nach vorn um an seinen Gepäck zu gelangen. "Also, ein guter Start! Wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder." Sagte Kaji. "Bis bald." Sagte Soijiro als Kaji wegfuhr.  
  
Soijiro würde sich den Porsche später anschauen doch zunähst musste er sich melden. Also hob er seine Tasche und eilte zur Universität. Beim vorbeigehen, stellte er fest das ihn einpaar Studenten und Studentinnen anmusterten. Einige der Studentinnen lächelten ihn an. "Lass es bitte nicht so weit kommen." Flehte Soijiro das Glück entgegen. Der Garten hatte Spazierwege die mit weißen Kisselsteinen übersät waren. Die Bäumen waren grün und ein warmer Wind wehte. Soijiro stieg die Treppen hoch. Um ihn plauderten die Studenten. Schnell begab er sich zum Sekretariat und gab bescheid das er angekommen war. Die junge Sekretärin musterte Soijiro gründlich an und lächelte dann. Schnell tippte sie auf dem PC Soijiros Namen und gab ihm seinen Stundenplan. Soijiro hatte sich unter Geschichte angemeldet. Soijiro bedankte sich und verlies wieder das Gebäude. Als erstes würde er seine Wohnung suchen, dort auspacken und gegen Abend die Schule im Augenschein nehmen.  
  
Sein Haus war wirklich bescheiden. Ein kleine Küche, Toilette und Badezimmer, ein Schlafzimmer und eine kleine Stube. Das schöne daran war das genug Licht hineinströmte und er hatte eine exzellente Aussicht zur Schule. Nachdem er ausgepackt hatte, verließ er das Haus. Es war kurz vor sechs Uhr. Die Sonne würde noch ein oder zwei Stunden Licht geben. Soijiro eilte zum Wagen und setzte sich. "Wahnsinn." Dachte er. Es war ein ebenso nagelneuer Porsche. Radio, künstliche Klimaanlage, und so manches mehr hatte es. Er hatte den Führerschein letztes Jahr bekommen für den Fall das er sich ein Wagen kaufen würde doch jetzt besaß er einen Porsche im Wert von über 300'000$. "Verrückter." Sagte Soijiro und dachte an Kaji. Er wusste das Kaji reich war aber gleich so reich? Nun, für eine Spritztour passte der Zeitpunkt doch Soijiro wollte jetzt die Universität im Augenschein nehmen. Morgen, Sonntag, würde er genügend Zeit haben.  
  
Soijiro wanderte ein wenig durch den Garten. Die meisten Studenten waren nicht mehr da. Wenige liefen umher. Soijiro betrat die Universität und schaute sich die Räume an. In einigen von ihnen würden die Vorlesungen stattfinden. Er besuchte die Turnhalle und den Pavillons. Zugang zu den Schlafräumen hatte er nicht da er keinen Schlüssel dafür hatte. Nach dem er sich umgeschaut hatte, besuchte er ein kleines Cafe, gleich gegenüber der Schule. Dort gingen fast alle Studenten etwas trinken wenn sie gerade Zeit hatten. Das Cafe war angenehm und hatte eine Terrasse. Soijiro setzte sich an einen freien Tisch, davon gab es sehr wenige, und bestellte sich einen Orangensaft. Um ihn plauderten die Studenten. Sie lachten und lachten. Offenbar herrschte gute Stimmung in der Schule. Gerade als er seine Orangensaft bekommen hatte, betrat ein goldblondhaariges Mädchen das Cafe und die Studenten fingen zu johlen an. "Aufgepasst, da kommt das Supermodel." Rief einer und andere lachten. "Asuka! (NGE) Komm setzt dich zu uns." "Nein, zu uns." Offenbar wollten alle das Asuka sich zu ihnen gesellen würde doch sie lachte nur und setzte sich allein, eine Tisch neben Soijiro, hin. Soijiro erkannte die Uniform die sie anhatte. Es war die deutsche Damenuniform. Immer wieder riefen sie Asuka etwas zu. Es sah so aus als währe sie eine Berühmtheit, dachte Soijiro und wandte den Blick wieder ab um die anderen einwenig diskret zu beobachten.  
  
Dann irgendwann, wandte Soijiro den Blick wieder zu Asuka als und merkte das sie ihn ebenfalls anblickte. Er lächelte ihr zu und sie lächelte zurück. Dann aber stand er auf und wollte gerade zur Kasse gehen um zu bezahlen, als ihm etwas am Arm packte und ihm grob dazu zwang sich umzudrehen. "Kaji hatte also recht." Dachte Soijiro und blickte in die Augen eines Studenten der eher wie ein Catcher aussah. Sein Oberkörper war dreimal so breit wie der von Soijiro und seine Arme waren kräftig. In der Bude wurde es still. "Was hat ein Japse hier zu suchen?" sagte der Catcher mit warnender Stimme. "Das gleiche wie ein Yankee." Antwortete Soijiro und packte mit der freien Hand das Handgelenk des Catchers und befreite sich. Der Catcher blickte auf Soijiro herab. Er musste zwei Meter groß sein. "Verschwinde von hier. Du bist nicht willkommen." Sagte er. Soijiro nickte und drehte sich um und begab sich zur Kasse. Der Catcher allerdings hatte damit gehofft eine kleine Prügelein angezettelt zu haben und ärgerte sich. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen das ihr Japsen Feiglinge seid." Soijiro würdigte ihm keines Blickes. Zahlte und machte sich gerade auf dem Weg zur Tür, da sprang der Catcher ihm in den Weg. "Sonst noch was?" fragte Soijiro. "Komm schon Mike, lass ihn." Sagte einpaar um den Catcher zu beruhigen. Doch stattdessen nahm er ein Glass Orangensaft und leerte es über Soijiros Kopf. Die menge stöhnte auf. Mike blickte siegessicher. "Jetzt kannst du dich verziehen Japse."  
  
Soijiro tastete sich und seufzte. Dann lief er an Mike vorbei und bevor er das Cafe verlies, hörte er wie einpaar Freunden von Mike in beschimpften und ihren Catcher anfeuerten. Nicht alle waren darüber begeistert. Viele hielten diesen Mike für unverschämt doch ihm in die Quere zu kommen war nicht ratsam und sie nahmen es den Japaner nicht übel das er sich nicht mit ihm angelegt hatte, eher für Klug. Soijiro hielt bei einen Brunnen an und wusch sich sein verklebtes, entspanntes Gesicht. Offenbar war es nicht das erste mal das man in demütigte. "Alles in Ordnung?" hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. "Fräulein Asuka?" fragte Soijiro obwohl er sie an ihrer Stimme wieder erkannt hatte und drehte sich um. "Du kennst meinen Namen?" fragte sie überrascht. "Na ja....", sagte Soijiro und lächelte, ".... man hat sie so genannt als sie ins Cafe kamen." "Sehr aufmerksam. Geht es?" "Ja, sicher." antwortete Soijiro und blickte hinüber zum Cafe wo Mike wieder mit jemand anderen stritt. "Du hattest Glück das er dich so gehen lies!" sagte sie. "Wirklich?" "Natürlich. Er behauptet schon oft geprügelt zu haben und wenn man seine Muskel anschaut, muss er wohl recht haben." "Ich denke nicht." sagte Soijiro. "Er ist ganz im Innere ein Feigling."  
  
Asuka blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. "Wie? Wie kommst du darauf?" "Kann ich ihnen nicht erklären." antwortete Soijiro. "Entschuldigen sie mich jetzt aber ich muss zurück." "Wohnt du in der Unterkunft der Universität?" "Nein, ich wohne in einer Wohnung." Soijiro bedankte sich noch ganz herzlich für ihre Sorge und kehrte in seine Hüte zurück, spürend das Asuka in hinterher schaute. Bevor er sich seine japanische Schlafkleidung anzog, duschte er noch und aß noch eine Kleinigkeit die er mitgenommen hatte. Dann setzt er sich im Kniesitz auf den weichen Teppichboden und schloss die Augen. Er meditierte. Die Meditation reichte tiefer als jede andere. Es handelte sich um die Meditation der Ahnen. Wenn ein Kämpfer erschöpft war oder sich unwohl fühlte, besuchte er das Reich der Ruhe um sich zu erholen. Soijiro blieb aber nicht lange dort. Zehn Minuten später legte er sich hin und schloss die Augen. Mikes Demütigung hatte er "längst" vergessen.  
  
Part II "Rote Augen"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, erwachte Soijiro gegen die Mittagszeit. Normalerweise war er ein Frühaufsteher doch Sonntags blieb er immer länger im Bett. Er stand auf und duschte. Anschließend zog er sich seine Jeans und ein blaues, kürzärmliges Hemd an und frühstückte was er noch von der Reise übrig hatte. Sein Proviant war nun alle und er beschloss einkaufen zu gehen. Schnell verlies er sein Haus und bestieg sein Porsche. Nun würde er es testen. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, befand sich ein Supermark in südlicher Richtung von wo er gekommen war. Er schaltete den Wagen an und fuhr los. Es war für ihn das erste Mal das er alleine fuhr. Noch dazu mit einen Porsche. Es machte ihm spaß und fühlte sich ganz gut gelaunt. Offenbar lief alles bestens. Zehn Minuten später erreicht er den Supermark und parkierte davor. Schnell löste er sein Ticket für das parken und betrat den Supermark. Trotz einen Sonntags, waren ziemlich viele Leute da. Die meisten Kassen waren im betrieb. Ständig hörte er die Pieptöne. Er nahm ein Einkaufwagen und die Einkäufe begannen.  
  
Er füllte es mit alles möglichen. Vor allem mit Dosen die man ohne Probleme lagern konnte. Er kaufte Milch, Brot, Käse, Schinken, einpaar tiefgekühlte Pizzas, Bohnen, einpaar Flaschen Apfelmost, Orangensaft, einpaar Jogurts und so manches mehr. Gegen Schluss wollte er sich noch ein Stadtplan kaufen. Die Auswahl war recht groß und daher hatte er keine mühe ein passendes zu finden. Gerade als er einen Schritt zurücktrat, rempelte er jemanden und hörte wie einpaar Dosen zu boden plumpsten. Schnell drehte er sich um und entschuldigte sich für seine Unachtsamkeit. Er hatte eine Dame seines gleichen Alter angerempelt die bläuliche Haare hatte und rote Augen. (Rei aus NGE) Schlank und ein kleinwenig kleiner als er. Bevor sie es tat, bückte sich Soijiro und hob ihre Ravioli Dosen. "Tut mir Leid." sagte er und reichte ihr die leicht verbeulte Dosen. Sie nahm sie ohne etwas zu sagen. Soijiro kam sich etwas bedeppt vor und trat zur Seite um sie vorbei zu lassen. Ohne Antwort ging sie an ihm vorbei und bevor sie um die Ecke bog, wandte sie ihren Blick zu Soijiro. Ihre Augen blickten in die Soijiros und dann verschwand sie. Soijiro kam sich etwas seltsam vor. Ja, mehr sogar, er fühlte sein Magen etwas flau an. "Was für schöne Augen obwohl sie so verlassen dreinblicken." dachte er. Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf und eilte zur Kasse um seine Einkäufe zu bezahlen. Dann fühlte er die Einkaufsäcke und kehrte zum Wagen wo er alles in den hinteren Sitz verstaute. Gerde wollte er einsteigen als eine Stimme ihm etwas zurief.  
  
"Hey, warte." hörte er Asukas Stimme rufen. Er wandte den Blick ihr zu. Sie war in ein weißes Kleid gekleidet und hielt zwei Einkaufstüten bei sich. "Hallo!" grüßte Soijiro. "Hi." sagte sie als sie vor ihm stehen blieb und musterte dann den Porsche. "Du hast eingekauft?" fragte sie. "Äh... ja. Sie auch?" "Natürlich. Sonntags kaufen fast alle ein. Ist das dein Wagen?" Sie zeigte auf den Porsche. "Schon, ja." "Ich finde ihn toll." fügte sie hinzu. Einpaar Sekunden sagten sie nichts denn offenbar wusste keiner der beiden was sagen. Dann, "Fahren sie jetzt zurück?" fragte Soijiro. "Ja, ich nehme den Buß." antwortete sie, fügte aber dann schnell hinzu das er in einer halben Stunde kommen würde. Soijiro seufzte. Ganz klar was sie wollte. "Wenn sie wollen nehme ich sie mit. "Wirklich? Toll, danke." sagte sie und bestieg blitzschnell den Wagen. Soijiro lächelte in sich hinein und bestieg ebenfalls den Wagen. Schaltete es ein und verlies den Parkplatz. "Also, erzählen sie mal was über sich. Fräulein Asuka." sagte er und hielt bei Rot an. Asuka gluckste. "Was willst du denn wissen?" fragte sie. "Nun, woher sie kommen und was sie genau studieren." fragte Soijiro. Asuka überlegte und fing dann an.  
  
"Ich studiere Medizin." sagte sie. "Medizin? Und wie lange schon?" "Das zweite Jahr jetzt. Du fängst gerade an, nicht?" "Ja. Oder besser Morgen. Fach Geschichte." erklärte Soijiro und fuhr bei grün weiter. "Wo genau wohnst du denn?" fragte sie. "Oh, gleich gegenüber der Schule. Ich kenne die Strasse nicht so gut. Bin erst Gestern angekommen. Ein Freund von mir hat mir die Wohnung zu Verfügung gestellt. Und ihr Name Fräulein ist Asuka, richtig?" "Ja. Asuka Soryu Langley um genau zu sein und du heißt?" "Soijiro Hyryl Seta aber nennen sie mich ruhig Soijiro, geht das in Ordnung?" "Aber nur wenn du mich nur Asuka nennst und das Fräulein auf die Seite tust." Beide lächelten und nickten. Wieder stoppte Soijiro bei Rot. "Darf ich fragen wie du dich wegen Gestern fühlst?" "Wegen was?" "Gestern, du weißt schon." Soijiro zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah etwas verwirrt aus. "Gestern?" fragte er noch einmal. Asuka lachte kurz. "Schon gut." sagte sie und drückte auf dem Knopf um die Fensterscheibe hinunterfahren zu lasen. "Wie ich Gestern mitbekommen habe, scheinen dich alle ziemlich zu mögen." sagte er und bog in einer Kreuzung ab. Asuka errötete ganz leicht. "Vielleicht." brachte sie hervor. "Supermodel." fuhr Soijiro fort und schielte absichtlich zu ihr wobei sie den Kopf verlegen abwandte. "Nein, so ist es nicht." "Klar, überrascht mich auch nicht." sagte Soijiro und Asuka zuckte leicht. "Wie? Wie meinst du das?" "Bitte? Oh, hatte nichts mit deinem letzten Satz zu tun sondern eher das es durchaus glaubwürdig ist wenn du ein Model wärst." Jetzt errötete sie vollkommen und Soijiro beschloss das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Was für Hobbys hast du? Was machst du besonders gern?" Asuka änderte den Sitz. "Also, ich lese sehr gern. Natürlich Medizinbücher. Esse gerne Italienisch und gehe gern ins Kino wenn ich Zeit habe." "Kino? Du meinst diese riesigen Bildschirmen wo Filme ausgestrahlt werden?" "Ja, natürlich, was denn sonst?" "Nun, ich war noch nie im Kino." gestand Soijiro und hielt schon zum dritten mal bei Rot an. "Im ernst?" fragte sie fast ungläubig. "Ja." sagte Soijiro. "Da woher ich komme gibt es solche Sachen nicht. Ich lebte auf dem Land." "Auf dem Land? In Japan? Und Freunde? Die hattest du sicher." "Oh ja. Davon hatte ich reichlich viele, allerdings gingen sie genau wie ich ihre eigenen Wegen und so trennten wir uns." "Darf ich fragen warum du ausgerechnet hierher gekommen bist? Es gibt doch sicher auch Universitäten in Japan." "Also, ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht freiwillig hierher gekommen. Um genau zu sein schickte mich mein Vater hierher. Er sagte es währe an der Zeit...." Soijiro lächele kurz, "..... das Nest zu verlassen und die Welt zu sehen."  
  
Sie kamen an und Soijiro parkte sein Wagen direkt vor seinem Haus. Er hatte Glück den die Parkplätze hier in der Gegend waren klein und steht's besetzt. "Also, da währen wir." sagte Soijiro nach dem sie ihre Einkäufe genommen hatten. "Hast du, hast du was dagegen wenn ich dich beim Mittagessen Gesellschaft leiste?" sagte sie etwas zurückhaltend. "Warum nicht? Komm!" antwortete Soijiro und zusammen betraten sie seine bescheidene Hütte und stellte ihre Einkäufe auf dem Küchentisch. Während sich Asuka umsah, verstaute Soijiro seine Einkäufe in den Kühlschrank. "Ich weiß, es sieht noch langweilig aus aber ich werde mit der Zeit einpaar neue Möbel usw., kaufen." "Ja." war das einzige was Asuka antwortete den sie betrat Soijiro Schlafzimmer der bestens aufgeräumt war und am schönsten von allen aussah. Dann aber sah sie eine Katanaklinge auf einen Katanagestell. Die Scheide war aus harten, glatten, leicht gewölbten Ebenholz und der Griff des Schwertes hatte einen weißen Verband mit goldene eingestickte japanische Zeichen. Der runde Stichblatt war aus schwarzen Metall und mit eingravierte Zeichen verziert. Viel Licht strömte ins Zimmer und obwohl es etwas staubig war, sah es sehr komfortabel aus. Sie lief ein wenig umher und sah auf dem Nachtisch einen Wecker, einpaar Blätter und eine Agenda.  
  
"Was möchtest du gerne essen, Asuka?" fragte Soijiro. "Oh, ich komme gleich." gab Asuka als Antwort zurück und verließ das Zimmer. Sie setzte sich am Küchentisch während Soijiro zu kochen anfing. Während er kochte deckte sie den Tisch und plauderten. Schnell nahm Soijiro mehrere Karotten und zerstückelte sie rassenschnell in Scheiben die er dann auf der Pfanne mit etwas Fett brutzelte. Asuka staunte nicht schlecht als sie Soijiros Schnittkünste beobachtete. Sie kamen oft zum lachen. Dann aßen sie. Soijiro hatte einpaar Schnitzel zubereitet mit Saat und Gemüse. Zum trinken gab es Apfelmost den sie mit Wasser etwas verdünnten. "Es ist das erste Mal das mir jemand beim essen Gesellschaft leistet." sagte Soijiro. "Für mich ist es das erste Mal das jemand für mich kocht." antwortete sie und grinste. "Was kannst du mir noch über die Schule erzählen? Wie sind die Lehrer?" "Nun, die meisten sind sehr streng und lassen keine Gnade walten. Aber jetzt zu etwas anderem. Das Schwert in deinen Zimmer......" "Du warst in meinem Zimmer?" fragte Soijiro wie vom Donner gerührt. ".... ich.... tut mir leid wenn ich...." "Nein, schon gut. Es ist nur so das wo ich her komme, die Menschen niemals ein Fremdes Zimmer betreten ohne gefragt zu haben. Hier aber ist es etwas anderes obwohl es überall so sein sollte." "Tut mir..." "Also, was wolltest du? Über das Schwert?" "Äh... also. Was macht es dort? kannst du damit umgehen?" "Ich denke schon." Soijiro erzählte ihr was er so alles in Japan während seiner Kindheit praktizierte. "Wieso hast du dich dann nicht gegen diesen Mike gewehrt?" fragte sie. "Ich meide lieber sinnlose Kämpfe. Das ist die Aufgabe eines jeden Mannes oder besser, die eines zivilisierten Wesens. Nur diejenigen die auf Kämpfe bauen, haben weder Stolz noch Würde. Tief in ihre Herzen sind sie Feiglinge und werden sie bedrängt, ziehen sie den Schwanz ein und fliehen."  
  
Asuka war wahrhaftig überrascht solche Worte aus Soijiros Mund zu hören der so inoffensiv und zierlich wirkte. Ein Weile plauderten sie noch. Asuka war 19 Jahren alt und hörte am liebsten Popmusik. Soijiro allerdings hörte so alles gern und ganz besonders klassische Musik. Asuka betrieb kein Sport und hielt Kämpfe für Lächerlich obwohl sie ab und zu darüber gerne wettete. Ein Punkt worüber sie froh war das Soijiro, trotz seiner Kampfkunst, mit ihr einstimmte. Schon seit ihrer Ankunft versuchten die meisten Studenten sie zu imponieren in den sie bei den Schwimmkurse ihre Muskel zeigten oder eben auf die Macho Art. Soijiro war ganz anders. In Wirklichkeit ein verdammt gut aussehender Bursche. Ob er schon eine feste Freundin hatte? "Asuka?" fragte Soijiro und weckte sie aus ihrer Träumerei. "Wie... was?" "Willst du noch etwas Apelmost?" "Äh... nein Danke." sagte sie und merkte das der Tisch bereits aufgeräumt war. Wie lange hatte sie geträumt? Soijiro wusch das Geschirr ab und versorgte es. Asuka bedankte sich noch ganz herzlich für das Essen.  
  
"Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte sie. "Ich weiß nicht." "Dann komm mit. Ich stelle dir meine beiden Freundinnen vor."  
  
Es kam wie es kommen musste. Asuka führte Soijiro in ihr Schlafgemach die sie mit ihre beide Freundinnen teilte. Es handelten sich um Hykaru Shido (RAYEARTH) aus Japan und Umi Ryuzaki (RAYEARTH) aus Nord Korea. Hykaru war eine sehr lebendige Person während Umi immer vor sich hin meckerte und, als Soijiro sie grüßte, nur ein kaltes Lächeln zurück gab. Soijiro blieb noch eine Weile, dann aber verabschiedete er sich und kehrte in seine Wohnung zurück um Vorbereitungen für den Morgigen Tag zu treffen. Als er dann im Bett lag und an den heutigen Tag denken wollte, kam ihm immer wieder das Mädchen mit den roten Augen in den Sinn. Warum, konnte er sich nicht erklären doch es fühlte sich so an als hätte er mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht als mit Asuka. Wer war sie?  
  
Diese Schöne rote Augen. Dann schlief er ein.  
  
Part III "Die Herausforderung"  
  
Als Soijiro am nächsten Morgen um acht Uhr frühstückte, nahm er seinen Stundenplan genauer unter die Lupe. Sein Semesterplan sah folgendermaßen aus. Er hatte täglich vier Stunden Unterricht und Vorlesungen zu besuchen. Nebenbei alleiniges lernen und wenn er wollte einpaar Freiwahlfächer zu besuchen. Natürlich hatte er sich fürs Turnen, Schwimmen und Musik angemeldet. Das Fach Musik besuchte er um seine Bildung zu erweitern. Musik war wichtig, sagte sein Meister immer. Auch ein Kämpfer brauchte allgemeine Bildung. Schnell leerte er sein Becher Milch und packte seine Mappe und eilte in seine Erste Vorlesestunde bei Prof. Schneider. Ein Deutscher. Die Sonne schien an diesen Morgen und es war angenehm warm Soijiro kleidete sich in Kurzhosen, Kragen-T-Shirt und wie üblich in Turnschuhen. Er betrat die Uni und begab sich in den Vorleseraum. Dort sah es eher wie ein Kino aus. Eine kleine Tribüne aus Sitzplätzen für die Studenten, unten die Wandtafel und der Lehrerpult wo sich eine Biege Blätter befanden. Der Professor war noch nicht da, sehr wohl aber einen Duzten Studenten die miteinander plauderten. Soijiro setzte sich ganz hinten auf der 25. Reihe. Es gab genug Plätze für 250 Schüler.  
  
Schließlich erschien der Professor und die Stunde fing an. Er erzählte zunächst über die Inkas. Ein Thema worüber Soijiro sehr wenig wusste. Schnell schrieb er sich Notizen und folgte den Unterricht. Währe der Lehrer im erzählen interessanter gewesen, hätten sicher nur sehr wenige zu gähnen angefangen. Soijiro merkte auch das Mike anwesend war und ihn öfters herausfordernd anblickte doch Soijiro erwiderte sein Blick nicht worüber Mike sich sehr ärgerte. "Was für ein Trottel." dachte Soijiro als der Professor Mike anblaffte er solle aufpassen. "Hey, Neuer." hörte Soijiro jemanden ihn anflüstern. "Ja?" antwortete Soijiro nicht flüsternd aber dennoch leise. Er wusste das er von hinten angesprochen wurde und wagte es nicht nach hinten zu schauen. "Stimmt es das du gestern mit Asuka gespeist hast?" fragte eine andere Stimme. Diesmal eine Männerstimme. "Wie kommt ihr darauf?" fragte Soijiro. "Sie hat es uns gesagt." antworteten sie. "Wirklich? Nun, warum fragt ihr mich dann wenn sie es euch erzählt hat?" sagte Soijiro und kritzelte wieder einpaar Stichwörter. "Um dich zu warnen." "Warnen? Wovor?" "Der Catcher. Derjenigen der dir einen Orangensaft verpasst hat." "Ach so, der." seufzte Soijiro.  
  
"IHR DA OBEN! PASST GEFÄLLIGST AUF!" brüllte der Professor und blickte auf die Drei.  
  
Sie verstummten eine Weile. "Ja, er kocht vor Wut! Er hat selber gesagt er würde so etwas nicht tolerieren. Jeder der Asuka nahe kommen will, muss ihn erst besiegen. Deshalb ist sie noch Solo und noch keiner hat es gewagt sich mit ihm anzulegen aber da ist noch etwas; Wir alle hoffen das du es tun wirst." "Warum sollte ich das?" "Nun weil du ein Kämpfer bist. Asuka hat es allen erzählt. Der Butscher, so nennen ihn viele, glaubt es nicht. Er hält dich für eine Memme. Wir zählen auf dich!" Die flüsternde Stimme verstummten und Soijiro schüttelte den Kopf. "Kämpfen, Wut, Eifersucht?" dachte er. Am ende der Stunde, verschwand Soijiro als erster den Klassenraum und eilte in die nächste Stunde bei Prof. Maryly Johnson. Naturkunde. Die Stunde verlief tadellos und Soijiro wurde öfters aufgerufen um zu antworten. Soijiro besuchte auch andere Fächer, die Pflichtfächer. Darunter zählten: Eine dritte Sprache nach Wahl, Chemie, Physik, Geschichte, Geographie und so viele andere mehr. Gegen ein eins waren die Unterrichtsstunden zu ende und Soijiro musste die Wochenaufgaben hinter sich bringen. Er würde kaum Zeit für Unterhaltung haben. So vergingen die ersten fünf Tage für Soijiro der bis spät in die Nacht lernen musste. Mike hass auf Soijiro war nun Bekannt und man munkelte das es einen Kampf zwischen Soijiro und den Butscher geben würde. Doch davon wollte Soijiro nichts wissen. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit ihm anzulegen und erklärte sich nicht bereit in herauszufordern. Viele fingen absichtlich an üble Gerüchte über Soijiro zu verbreiten. Ab und zu traf er sich kurz mit Asuka. Soijiro verstand nicht warum sie allen erzählt hatte das er kämpfen konnte. Sie sagte es sei ihr rausgerutscht. Nun, jetzt hatte er Probleme am Hals. Asuka versuchte ihn zu ermutigen, sie sagte das es nötig war das jemand den Butscher eine Lektion erteilte doch Soijiro weigerte sich und so mied Asuka den Kontakt mit ihm. War sie sauer?  
  
~~~~oo@@~~~~@@oo~~~~  
  
An einem schönen, hellen Abend, begab sich Soijiro in die Bibliothek um einpaar Bücher über Nicolas Paganini zu suchen. In der Musikstunde hatte man ihm eine Aufgabe gegeben und zwar einen Lebenslauf von Paganini zu schreiben. Gutes Mutes durchstöberte er die verlassene Bibliothek, den es war kurz vor neun und sie schloss um zehn, als er Stimmen hörte.  
  
"Lass mich los." hörte er eine weibliche Stimme. "Sei Still. Ich habe dir doch gesagt wir würden uns wieder sehen." sagte eine andere Stimme die Soijiro kannte. Mike! Schnell lief Soijiro zum Zentrum der Bibliothek wo mehrere Tische standen und erkannte wer die Dame war die Mike, der Butscher und Catcher, offenbar misshandelte. Das Mädchen mit den roten Augen. Was machte sie hier? Studierte sich auch hier? Das "Mädchen" mit den roten Augen wehrte sich doch Mike, unter großen Anstrengung, lies sie nicht los. Das Gesicht des Mädchen wirkte dennoch ziemlich ruhig und zeigte keine Gefühle. Für Soijiro wurde das ganze unerträglich. "Mike! Lass sie los!" sagte Soijiro mit fester Stimme und Mike schaute zu ihm hinüber. "Sie einer an. Der Japse. Ich soll aufhören?" "Du vergreifst dich einer Frau. Ich hielt dich schon für erbärmlich aber nicht so tief." sagte Soijiro und trat nach vorn. Das Mädchen sagte nichts. "Beweiße es mir. Nun? Du gegen mich. Ein Duell. Hast du denn Mut? Wenn nicht...." Er packte das Mädchen am hinteren Kragen und bog ihren Arm schmerzhaft nach hinten so das sie kurz aufstöhnte. Soijiros Augen weiteten sich aus. "Ich schlage ein." rief er und Mike lies los. "Gut. In einer Woche. Punkt Mitternacht vor dem Lokal Bristol. Ich freue mich schon darauf." und er verschwand.  
  
Soijiro eilte schnell zu ihr hinüber und legte seine Agenda, die er immer bei sich hatte, auf dem Tisch. "Alles im Ordnung?" "Ja." antwortete sie kurz und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. "Warte, bevor du gehst...." Sie blickte in Soijiros Augen. ".... dürfte ich deinen Namen kennen?" fragte er. "Warum sollte du ihn kennen wollen?" fragte sie kühl. "Nun.... weil es mich interessiert. Wir haben uns schon einmal getroffen. Im Supermark, weißt du noch?" "Ich erinnere mich." sagte sie, "Doch nun muss ich gehen." Sie lief weg und lies Soijiro stehen. Soijiro konnte sich nicht helfen aber etwas in ihn zwang ihn mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten. Gedankenverloren, sammelte er seine Bücher und verlies die Bibliothek.  
  
~~~~oo@@~~~~@@oo~~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wusste wieder die ganze Schule das Soijiro Mikes Herausforderung akzeptiert hatte. Viele legten Wetten ein wobei ein grossteil auf Mikes Seite war, natürlich nur um Geld zu gewinnen. "Was würde mein Meister dazu sagen?" dachte Soijiro als sich der Tag näherte. Immer wieder wünschten ihm viele Glück für den Kampf. Am selben Tag, am späten Nachmittag, besuchte ihn Asuka.  
  
"Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte sie und Soijiro lies sie reinkommen und reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee. Die Vorhänge waren verschlossen und eine leichte Staubwolke wehte im Haus. In der Küche standen sie. Sojiro am Lavabo gelehnt. "Hör zu. Es tut mir Leid. Meinetwegen kriegst du es jetzt mit Mike zu tun." "Ich sehe." "Nein, ich meine es ernst......" "Asuka! Du hasst gewettet. 100$ auf Mike. Hör zu, ich weiss nicht warum du es getan hast, überhaupt interessiert es mich nicht aber denke nicht das man so Freunde gewinnt! Na ja, nicht, das ich es für dich schon währe aber ich hätte von dir mehr Reife erwartet! Es ist schade für die 100$. Du wirst sie verlieren also sag ihnen gleich Lebwohl. Du hast mir eine Menge Ärger eingebrockt Asuka. Ist dir eigentlich klar was ein Kampf bedeutet? Es geht nicht um das Schlagen allein. Gewinnen oder verlieren. Ein Kampf bleibt steht's eine Gefahr. Mit viel Pech kann man sich selber das Leben nehmen. Es ist vielleicht übertrieben aber die Chancen gibt es. Ein Kampf sollte es nur geben wenn man sich verteidigen muss und nicht für einen Duell." Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und füllte sich ein Glas Orangensaft. Der summenden Geräusch des Kühlschranks umhüllte die Küche. Asuka saß nur dort und sagte nichts mehr. Der Gedanke Soijiro enttäuscht zu haben schmerzte ihr und noch mehr das er ihr die Augen geöffnet hatte.  
  
"Es tut..." "Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen Asuka! Ich bin nicht verärgert und auch nicht böse. Was aber nicht bedeutet das es Tatsache ist das ich jetzt Ärger habe!" sagte Sojiro und lächelte jetzt. Asuka war tief getroffen über Soijiros verhalten und Sojiro des Asukas Gedanken lesen konnte, setzt sich vor ihr und sagte: "Glaub mir Asuka! Würde ich mich über solche Dinge ärgern, würde ich Schande über mich bringen und den einem Menschen in Japan! Es gibt schlimmere Dinge Asuka. Dinge über die man sich ärgern kann, und darf. Solche aber wie diese..... nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Asuka verstand nichts aber nickte. Soijiro stand auf. Draußen war es dunkel und kurz vor acht!  
  
"Hast du Hunger?" fragte er plötzlich und machte sich daran eine Pfanne auf dem Herd zu stellen. Für Asuka kam diese Frage unerwartet. "J .. ne .. JA schon." Brachte sie zögernd hervor!" "Gut!", sagte Soijiro und lächelte, "Dann essen wir heute wieder zusammen, ja?" "Soijiro...." "JA!" ".....Verzeih und Danke!" murmelte sie beschämt. Sojiro nickte nur. Er hatte etwas so erwachsenes in sich das sie bei keiner der anderen gespürt hatte. Die meisten waren wild und tölpelhaft. Soijiro aber so ganz anders. Tolerant und Selbstsicher. Freundlich und direkt. Sie sah wie Sojiro wieder zu kochen anfing und konnte nichts weiteres tun als sitzen zu bleiben und ihm zu beobachten.  
  
Nach dem essen, spülte Soijiro das Geschirr ab während Asuka abtrocknete. Die Uhr über den Kühlschrank, an der Wand aufgehängt, zeigte 21:45. "Ich werde mich jetzt noch etwas hinlegen. Was wirst du jetzt tun? Gehst du in dein Zimmer bevor es Mitternacht wird oder...." "ich denke schon. Möchte dir nicht mehr zur Last fallen Soijiro." Sagte Asuka. "Zur Last fällt du mir nicht. Nicht im meinem Haus. Also, ich habe einen Fernseher in der Stube. Du kannst hier bleiben wenn du magst." Sagte er und wusch sich schnell das Gesicht bevor er in sein Zimmer ging.  
  
Asuka, die auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war, wurde von Soijiro geweckt. Etwas verträumt schaute sie zu ihm hoch und erörterte. Soijiro hatte seine schwarze Jeans an aber sein Oberkörper war entblößt und um seinem Hals lag ein langer Handtuch. Seine Haare waren etwas nass, er hatte geduscht. "Es ist kurz vor elf, Asuka. Ich dachte ich wecke dich. Vielleicht willst du ein bad nehmen?" fragte er leicht und schaute aus dem großem Fenster der zum Balkon führte. Asuka, einwenig lockerer jetzt, stand auf und nachdem sie Soijiro von hinten einpaar Lindeschläge lang angemustert hatte, betrat das Badezimmer.  
  
Während sie angenehm duschte spürte sie das sie etwas nervös war. Das Duell das bald stattfinden würde. Soijiro wirkte ganz ruhig. Warum? Hatte er keine Furcht gegenüber Mike? Wenn Mike sich prügelte dann kam man nicht unverletzt davon. Als Asuka den Hahn kurz abschaltete um sich die Haare zu waschen, hörte sie Soijiro eine Melodie vor sich her pfeifen. Sie lauschte der Melodie. Es musste sich um eine japanische Melodie handeln und er sang sie sehr rein. Schön wie er pfeifen kann, dachte sie, und er wirkt gar nicht nervös.  
  
Asuka schaltete das Wasser wieder ein und wusch sich gründlich. Sie fühlte sich außerdem etwas beschämt. Sie hatte bei Soijiro gegessen, geschlafen und jetzt duschte sie um an einem Ort zu gehen, den Soijiro gefährlich werden würde und sie ihm eingebrockt hatte. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Sie schaltete das Wasser aus und trocknete sich mit einem weißem Badetuch ab. Soijiro pfiff immer noch und sie hörte die Expresso-Kaffee-Maschine. Als sie wenig später, gekleidet in ihrer deutschen Schuluniform, das Badezimmer verlies, traf sie Soijiro in der Küche der gerade Kaffee trank. Er hatte schwarze Jeans, ein weißes Hemd, eine leichte hellbraune Lederweste und weiße Turnschuhen an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ruhig aber etwas ernst und Asuka überkam ein Schuldgefühl. Dann aber lächelte er sanft und reichte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee die sie dankend entgegennahm. Die Küchenuhr zeigte auf 23:34.  
  
"Wollen wir?" fragte Soijiro als Asuka fertig mit dem Kaffee war. Sie nickte und verließen das Haus. Sie streiften durch die dunklen Strasse und überquerten eine Brücke, wo darunter ein breiter Fluss floss, bekannt als der Potop-River.  
  
~~~~oo@@~~~~@@oo~~~~  
  
"Was meinst du Umi, wird er kommen?" fragte eine ungeduldige Hykaru. "Ja, er wird." "Toll. Ich brenne darauf ihn kämpfen zu sehen." "Ich nicht." antwortete Umi. "Warum bist du denn dann hier?" fragte Hykaru verwirrt. "Um mein Gewinn zu kassieren natürlich." Gab Umi kühl zurück.  
  
Vor dem Lokal Bristol auf dem leeren Parkplatz hatte sich eine Schar Studenten versammelt die den Kampf sehen wollten. Mike war schon da. Sein Oberkörper entleibt um seine Muskel zu zeigen. Er war wirklich ein kranker Typ. Die Straßenlaternen sorgten für genug Licht. Duelle waren im Jahre 2134 nichts besonderes. Wenn zwei sich duellieren wollten, bitte. Niemand hatte das Recht dies zu verhindern. Allerdings durfte man sich nicht töten. Knochen brechen aber konnte man reichlich. Schließlich kam Soijiro an. Begleitet von einer nervösen Asuka.  
  
Er blieb in der Mitte der Schar stehen und blickte auf Mike der mit den Muskeln spielte und posierte. "Bringen wird es hinter uns Mike." sagte Soijiro und die die für Soijiro waren, klatschten und feuerten ihn an. Die anderen buhten. "Am besten du gehst in die Menge Asuka." Sagte Soijiro und Asuka tat es. Flüsterte ihm aber noch viel Glück und Soijiro nickte. Mike, offenbar sehr verärgert das Asuka mit Soijiro oder besser, das Soijiro mit Asuka gekommen war, blieb einen Meter vor Soijiro stehen. "Faustkampf, Knüppel oder gar Stangen?" fragte er. "Ich lasse dir die Wahl!" antwortete Soijiro gleichgültig. Mikes Grinsen breitete sich aus. "Anton?" sagte er und einer seiner Kumpanen zuckte zwei lange Dolche und reichte sie Mike entgegen. "Mut darauf?" fragte er und versuchte so cool wie möglich zu klingen. Andere blickte ein wenig besorgt drein. Besonders Asuka und Hykaru die an ihrer Seite stand. Ein Dolchkampf? Solche kämpfe waren Illegal. Faust-, Knüppel oder Stangenkämpfe waren legal aber Dolche?  
  
"Ich werde sie nicht brauchen." sagte Soijiro und merkte das Mike verdutzt reinschaute. "Also nicht?" fragte Mike. "Ich sagte nicht das du sie nicht nehmen sollst. Fangen wir an. Meinetwegen kannst du meins behalten." Soijiros Anhänger staunten obwohl sie nicht recht wussten woher Soijiro soviel Mut nahm. "Nimm ihn sonst überlege ich es mir anders. Es wird mir keine Schande bereiten dich damit anzugreifen, selbst wenn du keines haben solltest." "Es würde mich sehr beeindrucken heraus zu finden das du dich über etwas schämen könntest. Jetzt fang doch endlich an." sagte Soijiro und sein entspannter Blick änderte sich zu einen ernsten. "Na schön. Du wirst es bereuen. Ich werde keine Gnade walten lassen. Bald kannst du deine Gliedmassen einzeln aufsammeln." Mikes Kumpanen johlten und lachten. Soijiro kratzte sich am Hinterohr.  
  
Der Kampfplatz sah folgendermaßen aus. Es fand auf einem Parkplatz statt. Dort, wo sich die Menge großteils versammelt hatte, stand ein Sarkophag ähnlicher Brunnen. Eine Ampel die ein gelbliches Licht ausstrahlte sorgte für Licht.  
  
Die anderen bildeten einen großen Kreis um den beiden Duellanten. Asuka wurde blass als sie sah das Mike einer der Dolche zur Hand nahm und Soijiro seine Hände hinter den Rücken legte wie ein Gentlemen.  
  
"Der Kampf möge beginnen." sagte der Startgeber.  
  
Mike lief einwenig hin und her und wartete das Soijiro angriff doch das tat er nicht. Soijiro stand nur da und fixierte sein Blick in den von Mike dem es immer unsicherer wurde. Alle schwiegen und warteten. Asuka konnte vor Aufregung nicht mehr still stehen. Genau wie Hykaru und Umi schien es plötzlich gleich zu ergehen. Sie hatte ihre Wette zurückgenommen und das nur wegen Soijiro. Soijiro blieb immer in seitlicher Position gegenüber Mike. Minuten vergingen und keiner der beiden griff an. Die Menge verstand nichts. Normalerweise war Mike immer der erster der angriff. Doch dann verlor Mike die Geduld und stürmte auf Soijiro dessen Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen und......  
  
Paff.  
  
Mike stich mit dem Dolch nach Soijiro der gewand auswich und dann mit einem seltsamen Griff Mike zu Boden stürzen ließ. Bäuchlings landete Mike auf dem kaltem Boden und bevor er realisieren konnte was soeben passiert war, hörte er wie seine Freunde entsetzt aufstöhnten und die anderen Soijiro anjubelten. Er erhob sich blitzschnell und drehte sich zu Soijiro um der sich jetzt ein einer defensive Kampfsport-Stellung positioniert hatte. Mike kochte vor Wut aber behielt die Ruhe. "Ich sehe. Du bist kein ordinärer Bursche. Kannst Karate oder so etwas. Nun, ich kann auch etwas ähnliches. Sogar etwas Besseres. Hier!!!" Mike nahm die Kickbox-Stellung und näherte sich Soijiro, den Dolch immer noch in der rechten Hand haltend. Der Kreis breitete sich aus und Mike der jetzt sehr nah an Soijiro war, startete seine Attacken. Er schlug mit dem Fäusten, mit dem Ellbogen, mit den Knien und Tritte. Soijiro wich von seiner Seite aus die Attacken geschickt aus, griff aber nicht zurück. Die Zeit verging langsam und Mike hatte Soijiro kein einziges Mal getroffen. Er hatte sogar sein Dolch zum Einsatz gebracht doch Soijiro hatte seine letzte Dolchattacke so pariert das Mike den Dolch zu Boden fallen lies.  
  
Die Menge war mehr als überrascht und erfreut einen so spannenden Kampf miterleben zu können. Asuka musste wohl die einzige sein die am meisten beeindruckt war. Sie hatte sich den Kampf ganz anders vorgestellt. Sie hatte damit gerechnet das es Soijiro schlecht ergehen würde. Soijiros ästhetische Bewegungen zogen viele in einen Bann.  
  
"Du kleiner Bas....." brüllte Mike und traf. Eine Faust rammte sich in Soijiros Magen der leise aufstöhnte. Beide verharrten so ein paar Sekunden während die Menge aufächzte. Asuka schlug ihre Hände auf dem Mund und Mikes Freunde johlten erneut. Soijiro hatte den Kopf gesenkt. So das niemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte. "Oh... schon Bewusstlos, Japse?" höhnte Mike und wollte sich von Soijiro entfernen, seine Faust wieder herausziehen als er eine Hand an seinem Handgelenk spürte. Soijiro hob dem Kopf und schaute ihn mit einem Grinsen ins Gesicht. "Trottel. Bist mir wohl in die Falle getappt." Sagte Soijiro. Mike holte mit der anderen Faust zum Schlag aus doch Soijiro war schneller gewesen. Er traf Mike am Kiefer und seine Augen verdrehten sich. Mike landete rücklings auf dem Boden und blieb Besinnungslos liegen. "Mir war von Anfangs an bewusst das meine Attacken auf dich kein Erfolg zeigen würden, Mike. Deine Abwehr erlaubte es mir nicht. So musste ich deine Abwehr knacken und das erreichte ich als du sie vernachlässigtest." Flüsterte Soijiro und schaute sich um. Eine Stille war eingetreten die sofort erstarb und gefolgt von einem lauten Jubeln, machten sich die Gewinner daran ihre Gewinnsätze zu bekommen.  
  
Asuka, Hykaru und sogar Umi eilten zu Soijiro. "Alles in Ordnung Soijiro?" fragte Asuka und deutete auf seinem Bauch. Soijiro lächelte und tätschelte es. "Mir geht es gut." Sagte er. "Tut es dir nicht weh? Hat es.... tut es wirklich nicht weh? Ich habe gesehen wie viele nach so einem Schlag Bewusstlos umgefallen sind." Sagte Hykaru. "Oh, weh tut es schon aber nicht so sehr. Hab schon viel ernstere Schläge hinstrecken müssen." Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und schaute auf Mike der anfing zu sabern. "Ich denke der wird sich eine Erkältung holen wenn er die ganze Nacht hier lieben bleibt." "Soll er doch." Sagte Hykaru. Umi nickte grimmig. Sie hatte ihre letzte Ersparnissee verloren und obwohl sie Soijiro deshalb hassen sollte, wollte diesen interessanten Mann doch lieber nicht aus dem weg gehen. Soijiro seufzte enttäuscht. "Ich denke ich gehe jetzt." Sagte Soijiro. "Nein, auf keinem Fall!", sagte Hykaru und lächelte, "Wir gehen jetzt feiern. So ein Sieg gibt es selten bei uns.", und umarmte Soijiro als währe er ihr Freund. Soijiro schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Gesicht konnte nicht verbergen das er allein sein wollte. Asuka sah besorgt drein. "Soijiro..." "Ich muss los." Sagte er knapp und löste sich sanft von Hykaru die enttäuscht aussah.  
  
"Soijiro!" rief Asuka ihm hinterher und er blieb stehen. "Ich..." "Gut das du die Wette zurückgezogen hast." sagte Soijiro und lies sie allein. Einsam, wie er sich immer fühlte wenn er einen Kampf hinter sich hatte, lief er durch die dunklen Strassen Wellingtons. Dabei hatte alles so großartig angefangen als er seinen ersten Kampf in Japan gewonnen hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an die Freude die er damals verspürt hatte nach dem er im Kampf gesiegt hatte. Wie nervös er damals gewesen war. Er war überglücklich gewesen. Mit 12 Jahren hatte er einer der besten Schwertkämpfer Japans besiegt. Seit diesem Sieg aber schien ihn keiner mehr beschwingen zu können. Mit der Zeit kämpfte niemand mehr mit ihm.  
  
Ja. Zu stark zu sein hat eben Nachteile, sagte ihm sein Meister als er sechszehn war. Soijiro erinnerte sich in welcher Depression er gefallen war als er erkennen musste das ihm niemand mehr ebenbürtig war. Somit war seine Kariere als Schwertkämpfer beendet. Ein Schock den er später überwand. Ganz Japan kannte seinen Namen und noch kannte man ihn als den Jungen mit dem Schwert der als Unbezwingbar galt.  
  
Soijiro seufzte als er Schritte hörte und sich umdrehte. "Du?" sagte Soijiro. Es war das Mädchen mit den bläulichen Haaren. "Wenn du zum Kampfplatz gehen willst, so muss ich dir sagen das der Kampf vorbei ist. Solltest du auf Mike eine Wette... ach, Schwachsinn. Warum solltest du auf ihn wetten? Entschuldige mich!" sagte Soijiro. Er lief weiter als....  
  
"Warte!" sagte sie. Soijiro blieb stehe und drehte sich um. "Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie und Soijiro schien darüber ziemlich überrascht zu sein. "Mir schon. Mike wird womöglich bis Morgen schlafen. Jetzt entschuldige. Ich muss gehen." Er wollte weitergehen als....  
  
"Warte doch." Wieder blieb Soijiro stehen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären doch auf einmal fühlte er sich gereizt. "Kommt noch was?" fragte er. "Deine Agenda. Du hast sie in der Bibliothek vergessen, hier. Ich wollte sie dir schon vor Tagen geben aber du warst nicht zu finden. Da ich wusste wo der Kampf stattfinden würde, kam ich hierher." Sie reichte es Soijiro der auf einmal wieder diesen flauen Bauchgefühl überkam. "Danke!" murmelte er.  
  
In der Strasse war es Still und die beiden standen einfach nur da und rührten sich nicht. Dann aber fasste sich Soijiro am Riemen und bedankte sich noch einmal. "Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich gehen." sagte er und ging, im Gedanken beim dieses Mädchen dessen schöne Augen ihn immer unsicher machten, doch verflixt. Er hatte nicht nach ihren Namen gefragt. Als er sich umdrehte, war sie nicht mehr da.  
  
~~~~oo@@~~~~@@oo~~~~  
  
Traum:  
  
Soijiro befand sich in einer großen Halle aus schwarzem Stein. In der Mitte befand sich ein Altar. Auf dem Altar eine bläuliche Kugel, wo darin ein Sturm stürmte. Eine Frau mit langen hellblauen Haaren stand dort (Tsunami aus TENCHI MUYO). Draußen stürmte es. Regen drang in die Halle durch die zerstörte Fenster. Soijiro war nass. Seine blaue Hakama-Hose und Montzuki waren durchnässt. Er hielt eine blutige Klinge in den Händen. Er sah sich um. Dann plötzlich drehte sich die Frau um. Ihr Gesicht traurig und enttäuscht. Soijiro überkam ein großes Hassgefühl. Er stürmte auf die Frau zu, das Schwert bereit zum töten. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf bat ihm sie nicht zu töten und er wollte ihr gehorchen doch gleichzeitig wollte er nicht. Er holte zum Hieb aus und.......  
  
Soijiro erwachte wie von einer Tarantel gestochen. Er viel vom Bett und landete bäuchlings auf dem Teppichboden. Er blieb eine Weile liegen und versuchte die Angst die er im Moment verspürte zu unterdrücken. "Schon ..... wieder...." murmelte er. Er stand wenig später auf und taumelte in die Küche wo er sich ein Glass Wasser fühlte und sie schnell leerte. Dann stellte er das Glass auf dem Tisch und betrat die Stube. Setzte sich auf dem Sofa und versuchte dort weiter zu schlafen.  
  
~~~~oo@@~~~~@@oo~~~~  
  
Zwei Tage lang schwänzte Soijiro den Unterricht und lernte für sich allein. Er hatte keine Lust von den anderen angesprochen zu werden. Er saß am Küchentisch, das Radio auf kurze Welle und schrieb an seinen Paganiniaufsatz. Am Dienstag dann, lies er sich wieder blicken und bekam mit das sein Kampf überall erzählt wurde. Mike war nirgends zu sehen. Soijiro fühlte sich beobachtet. Er freute sich schon riesig auf die Turnstunde.  
  
Als er die Turnhalle betrat, er war in Trainer gekleidet, trainierte die Damen-Uni-Mannschaft im Volleyball in ihre Uniformen. Weiße T-Shirts mit roten Ärmel, sehr kurze rote Volleyballshorts, bis zu den Knien lange, weiße Socken, weiße Turnschuhen und weiße Ellbogenschoner. Sie trainierten sehr hart. Die Mannschaft hatte vier Ersatzspielerinnen. Sechs davon trainierten auf dem Feld und die andere vier, machten gerade einpaar Dehnübungen. Als Soijiro die Spielerinnen genauer betrachtete, erblickte er das Mädchen mit den roten Augen die gerade ein paar Sit-Ups trainierte. Soijiro setzte sich auf eine der langen Bänken und beobachtete sie. Eine der Mitschipelerinen drückte mit den Händen ihre Füße zu Boden damit die besser die Sit-Ups-Übung ausführen konnte. Wie eine Maschine trainierte sie doch Anhang ihrer Gesichtszüge war deutlich zu erkennen das die Anstrengung in ihr immer mehr wuchs.  
  
Schließlich, nach weiß Gott wie viele Sit-Ups, blieb sie eine weile liegen und atmete scharf ein. Ihre Mitspielerin stand dann auf und widmete sich andere Übungen. Die rotäugige, stand dann auf und fing mit der Kniebeugen an.  
  
"Ho, ho. Na wenn das nicht der Butscher-Killer ist." sagte eine witzige Stimme. Ein Student mit Igelfrisur, blonde Haare und ebenfalls in Trainer gekleidet, setzte sch neben Soijiro. "Wohin hast du gestarrt? Etwa die blauhaarige Àyanami?" sagte es. Soijiro antwortete nicht sofort.  
  
"Mein Name ist Artur Becker, Deutschland." sagte er und reichte Soijiro die Hand die erwidert wurde. "Soijiro Seta, Japan!" sagte Soijiro. "Natürlich. Die ganze Schule kennt dich. Ich bin übrigens auch in der Turnklasse." "Dann werden wir beide wohl in einer halben Stunde trainieren." sagte Soijiro. "Ja, genau doch jetzt zu meiner Frage. Wenn hast du denn so lange angestarrt?" "Angestarrt? Habe ich nicht." "Komm schon, ich habe dich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Also, Àyanami oder Betti?" "Ich kenne keine der beiden." sagte Soijiro. "Also, Betti ist die braunhaarige dort die gerade mit dem Springseil trainiert. Àyanami ist die blauhaarige dort." "Àyanami? Und weiter?" "Oha, interessiert?" "Vielleicht ja." antwortete Soijiro. "Nun, ihr Name ist Rei Àyanami. Sie spielt seit sechs Monaten in der Mannschaft. Viel weiss ich nicht über sie. Sie soll eine sein die kaum redet und die Vorlesungen schwänzt. Trotz allem macht sie exzellente Noten. Sie währe der Schwarm vieler aber alle die versucht haben mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, haben wenig später aufgegeben." "Welches Haupt-Fach besucht sie?" fragte Soijiro Neugierig. "Na ja, Informatik & Journalismus. Sie soll eine Freak im Umgang mit dem PC sein." "Und wie alt ist sie?" Sie ist gerade achtzehn geworden." "Aha."  
  
Soijiro schaute wieder zu ihr hinüber die sich mit den Händen auf die Knie stützte um sich zu erholen. "So, Mädchen! Genug für Heute." sagte der Trainer und klatschte mit den Händen. Die Spielerinnen räumten ihre Sachen auf und fingen damit an das Netzt abzubauen. "Wir treffen uns am Mittwochnachmittag um Punkt 17:00 in der Sporthalle. Das Spiel beginnt um Punkt 18:00 Uhr verstanden?" Sie antworteten mit einen kräftigen JA und verließen die Turnhalle.  
  
"Sie haben ein Spiel?" "Natürlich! Ich gehe immer um sie anzufeuern. Sie spielen gegen die drittstärkste Mannschaft der Umgebung. Was ist, gehen wir zusammen?" Soijiro brauchte wirklich nicht lange zu überlegen. "Klar aber wo liegt die Sporthalle?" "Etwa eine Stunde von hier entfernt. Hast du einen Wagen?" "Ja, habe ich." "Gut, du fährt und zahlst der Eintritt, ich kümmere mich für die Fahnen und das Proviant." "Hm, einverstanden." sagte Soijiro und lächelte.  
  
Die Turnstunde verlief erstaunlicherweise ruhig. Sie spielte ein wenig Handball, Fußball und Hockey. Gegen ende der Stunde, machten sie noch einpaar Turnübungen und das war's. Soijiro hätte erwartet gefoltert zu werden. Als sie ins Freie traten, er und Kurt, sahen sie wie Rei Àyanami immer noch trainierte. Auf der Rennbahn joggte sie im schnellen Tempo. "Wird sie denn nie müde?" fragte Soijiro. "Die trainiert bis zum umfallen. Sie wird die Spinne genannt da sie fast alle Angriffsbälle abnimmt. Du wirst sie schon noch spielen sehen." "Ja, das ist wahr." sagte Soijiro Geistesabwesend.  
  
So, ich hoffe es gefällt euch!  
  
Was passiert wohl als nächstes?  
  
1. Wie verläuft das Spiel der Damen-Volleyball-Mannschaft?  
2. Wie reagiert der Catcher auf seine Niederlage?  
3. Hat Soijiros Traum eine spezielle Bedeutung?  
  
Sagt doch bitte bescheid ob ihr weiterlesen wollt, ansonsten werde ich mir  
eine andere Geschichte überlegen.  
  
Liebe Grüße Matorif  
  
Die zwei wichtigste Charaktere im diesen Kapitel!  
  
Soijiro Seta & Asuka Soryu Langley 


End file.
